


sea breeze

by habitsayss



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Fluff, Implied ZaDr, M/M, Oneshot, can be read as platonic, dib is not, melvin is a popular kid, melvin is gay and sad, so im doing it myself, soft delvin fluff man idk what 2 tell u, there is too little delvin content and that is a criminal offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: The amount of people on Earth who understand Dib Membrane is zero.The amount of people on Earth who want to is one.
Relationships: Dib/Melvin (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	sea breeze

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo delvin time

Watching the waves lap at the sand, their peaks illuminated by the moonlight, Dib leaned further towards the sea, as if he were to lean far enough over the balcony, he could become one with it. He pressed his toes into the wood of the deck, pushing his heels off the ground, gripping the underside of the banister as the cool evening breeze rustled his hair. The moon was full. Everything was perfect.

A pair of arms wrapped around Dib’s waist, reminding him that he wasn’t alone here.

His class was holding a trip to a tourist island, one Dib had no real interest in attending, but went anyway, just to gat away from home for a while. Unfortunately, there weren’t enough rooms for everyone, so they had to share. Dib was assigned a room with one of his most obnoxious classmates, Melvin.

Melvin was a flirty little shit, standing at around 5’2” with his arms around Dib’s waist and his pale cheek nuzzling into his back, he annoyed the ever-living hell out of Dib. It wasn’t that Melvin was unattractive, far from it in fact. Melvin was a scruffy little blond boy with a mischievous grin, a regular bad boy of a teenage heartthrob. His olive eyes were piercing and always smiling. But it was his grandiose sense of self, his overwhelming confidence that bothered Dib. It reminded him too much of Zim.

Childhood rivals, Dib felt like Zim was the only one who truly understood him. But one day, he just disappeared. He up and left without a trace, and Dib was incredibly hurt by it. He felt as if he had been abandoned by the closest thing he ever had to a friend, and that pain and scorn never truly left him. The way Melvin spoke about himself so confidently, flirted with Dib like the cocky bastard he is, and smiled in a way that was disproportionately cute to his personality, it drove Dib up the wall with repressed memories and heartbreak.

“Hey spooksy~” Melvin purred into Dib’s ear, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Dib jumped, whipping around so violently that it sent Melvin careening into the banister, dropping onto his ass. The two made eye contact for a moment, both unreadably dumbfounded before Melvin burst into laughter, grinning and swiping at his eye as he dragged himself to his feet.

“Well, I guess that’s one way to get your attention.” Melvin commented.

“You scared me!” Dib cried, his hands balling into fists. It was only now when he realized his face was burning red, still flustered from the tone of Melvin’s voice. 

“Sorry sweetie, but hey! At least you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“D-Don’t call me that.” Dib stammered out, biting the inside of his cheek. “What do you want, anyway?”

Melvin perked up. “Just wanted to check on ya!” He chirped. “You’ve been out here for a while, I wanted to make sure you didn’t take a fall.”

Dib’s gaze softened. “Well, I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

Melvin leaned on the banister. “About what?”

“You.”

“Oh?~”

“And how annoying you are. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Damn, rejected.” Melvin laughed, turning to face the sea.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them.

“… I never knew my parents.”

“What?”

“I’m a foster kid. Been one my whole life. I never met my real parents. I’ve gone from house to house ever since, y’know? Never really found a forever home.”

“Melvin…”

“I turn 18 in March. I’ll age out of the system soon. I’m not sure what I’ll do then. My point is, I know how it feels to not have anyone understand. But it doesn’t have to be that way. I know Zim was important to you, and I know someday you’re gonna find someone else who gets you. I mean… You’ve already found someone who wants to.”

“Really? Who?” Dib asked dumbly.

Melvin laughed.

“Me.”


End file.
